We're Just BF's
by karamatsumatsuno
Summary: (Drabble like chapters that will tell a story of eventual romance between Kizami Yuuya and Kurosaki Kensuke.) That aside, to everyone else they're just childhood best friends...
1. After School

Chapter 1. Karaoke

Kurosaki lifted his baseball cap and looked at his best friend with pleading eyes. It was after practice, and Kizami Yuuya, the boy next to him, accompanied him home after watching him. It was something he did everyday, whether Kizami sat through the smaller boy's practice or not. So naturally, walking home with him would be the best time to bring things up.

"No."

"No?!" Kurosaki repeated almost immediately, as if he had been expecting his friend to say that from the start. Still, he was pretty bummed out. He averted his eyes until Kizami sighed.

"You know I'm not… a fan of going out with everyone…. I don't know. I'm just tired." Kizami spoke indifferently, he wasn't tired, just uninterested.

Kurosaki was, after all, the class mood maker, and that meant he was normally invited out to hang outs after school. It just so happened that Tohko Kirisaki brought up going out to Karaoke, but Kurosaki really knew that what she wanted was for Kizami to attend. After all, the invite sorta interfered with his baseball practice. It made sense because the two boys were a pair that stuck "like glue" according to the rest of their classmates (some would say the entire school thought that too). So, knowing that, Tohko must've assumed Kizami would have went in his stead. Though… that was a long shot in the dark.

Kurosaki would be a wingman if he had to be, and he personally thought it'd be best for his best friend to socialize with some girls a little. After all, he only really spoke to him. "Ahhhh… Kiiiiizaaamiiii…." Kurosaki whined, taking off his cap and ruffling his hair momentarily before putting it back on again. "I didn't think i'd make it myself… but you know what, i'll think i'll be going." Kizami merely glanced at the boy next to him. He had a very cool personality after all.

"Fine." Surprise filled Kurosaki's expression. Did he really mean that? What changed his mind so fast? "Wow! Is it cause i'm going?" Violet eyes searched for an answer.

Kizami clicked his tongue. "Isn't it obvious? Did you think i'd go by myself or something?" He looked down at Kurosaki with a slightly annoyed expression.

Kurosaki found himself recoiling a bit. "..." Then he looked away from Kizami and couldn't help but grin. His taller companion must've guessed he did, because his tone did not change.

"Oi. Don't look away from me. That's rude. ...Why are you grinning like that?" He may have realized he was speaking too fast, and cleared his throat when Kurosaki innocently looked up at him.

"I'm just glad you decided to go is all…" he trailed off, cooling his expression before he grinned widely and poked Kizami's cheek. Teasingly, he said "And that it's 'cause of me.~" He was only being playful, and he knew teasing didn't ever really get a rise out of Kizami. Still, he could of sworn in that moment that Kizami's face flushed a little bit. Quickly after, he felt his hand be grabbed and lowered, but gently. "I don't know why that makes you happy, but whatever. It's just normal to me." Kizami looked away from him this time, and they walked in silence towards the Kurosaki household.


	2. Karaoke

"Aahh… Finally!" Kurosaki yawned and stretched, letting out a pleased sigh as he felt some tension leave him. Today was the day he and Kizami would go to Karaoke with the others. The classroom he was in quickly emptied. He grabbed his belongings before smiling over at his companion, who sat diagonal to him in the back of the room.

"Geez, Kizami. You really should move with more life to you. Everyone's left already and you're still taking your time with your things." He couldn't help but slightly tease him.

Kizami continued to move at his own pace. "Hmmmm…" The taller boy merely glanced at Kurosaki, but it was still enough to give him chills. "I think you should come help me." His words came out like a command rather than a suggestion, making Kurosaki feel compelled to go to him. "Right, right… I guess I shouldn't be complaining. You do pay careful attention in class. After all, your notes always end up saving me when I don't understand a thing." He playfully winked and stuck his tongue out.

Kizami closed his bag and slung it onto his shoulder. Turning to Kurosaki, he placed a hand on his head and ruffled his soft, spiky hair. "That's because little Kensuke daydreams a lot- and texts on his phone when he's not supposed to." He spoke stoically, but displayed care through his actions. Kurosaki playfully swatted at his hand. He didn't want his hair messy for later- wait, that's a little odd. If Kizami really did pay sharp attention to the teacher, how could he have time to notice what Kurosaki was doing? Not sooner than when the thought came to mind, did it leave. Duh, it would make sense if he looked around sometimes, geez. He didn't get why he over thought things sometimes.

"Well, let's not waste anymore time. I'd like it if we got there early, cause then we'd get to browse through the songs first!" Kurosaki spoke energetically, and Kizami almost chuckled. "If you have that much energy, then you might want to save it for singing." He knew Kizami was probably right, so he nodded at him with a smile as they walked out of the classroom.

"Huh? You're all going to be late? Are you sure you guys didn't just decide to bail out on karaoke or something? We could go to another place…" Kurosaki spoke with Tohko on the phone, holding his school bag over his shoulder. "Right, yeah, no I understand….. Ok, later then!" Closing his phone, he sighed. The smaller boy looked up towards his companion. "Why don't we just go in first? The first hour is on me. I'm fine with it being just us." He smiled sweetly and walked ahead, before feeling Kizami's larger hand grasp his own. It was really warm.

"...You know I won't let you pay, right? It's bad enough they have you pay for anything at all." Kizami's stare was intense. Paying never really bothered Kurosaki, so he couldn't understand why Kizami seemed so irritated by it. To calm him, Kurosaki place his hand gently on his friend's and flashed him a very sweet and sincere smile. At this, Kizami's hand recoiled ever so slightly.

"Don't worry about me, you goof. Right now we're going to have fun. Doesn't matter if I pay or not." Kurosaki then grinned broadly. "So let's go already! I'm itching to get some vocal practice!"

"Oi! Kurosaki! Slow down!" Kurosaki tugged Kizami with him, and in no time they had got themselves a room.

Sharp eyes followed the movements of the happy go lucky boy in front of him. Kurosaki was intently flipping through the song book and holding a mic with his free hand. Kizami sat leisurely back and let out a sigh. He wasn't exactly thrilled to be here, but things turning out this way, in which it was to be just them, was way more preferable to him. Hearing a brilliant voice begin to sing brought him out of his thoughts. He watched, in slight awe as his friend sang with everything he had. It wasn't bad at all. Kurosaki definitely had talent for this kind of thing, no wonder he likes it so much. Kizami may not admit it aloud, but he was really happy to hear him sing. Others may have heard him sing, but right now? Right now it's just him listening. There was something about that thought that made Kizami feel a little.. Huh? Made him feel what, exactly?

Lost in thoughts and being previously quite taken by Kurosaki's singing, he hadn't quite realized the tired boy managed to end his song and sit next to him. "Worn out already? Huh, what's the point of coming if you'll be exhausted by the time everyone gets here?" Kizami may have been criticizing him, but he spoke as he took a bottle of water to hand him. "Drink up."

Kurosaki delightedly took the water from Kizami and drank thirstily. He just couldn't help it. He got too passionate about singing way too fast. Groaning, he placed the finished bottle on the table and stretched. "I would've thought they'd be here by now. To think I sang so hard because I wanted to impress whoever came in. Especially if it was Mitsuki. You know? She's may be mean, but she can be really nice sometimes." He didn't even realize his eyes were kind of closing. He was really beat from school and practice this past week. "Whatever… Doesn't matter anymore… Hey, i'm feeling drowsy, so let me get some shut eye before they get here?" He merely glanced up at Kizami, and noticed his eyebrows were furrowed. Thats weird, did he say something mean? Oh….

Kizami sighed when his friend fell asleep on his shoulder. He could really go from hyper to not really fast, huh. Not for nothing… It was a peaceful feeling. His soft hair tickled Kizami's neck a little bit. How long were his flipped up bangs anyway? Even if it tickled his sensitive neck, Kizami didn't bother to move him. He liked looking at him. The way his chest rose and fell, the way he breathed in and out, he just… looked so peaceful. Once again, Kizami felt something from the fact that he was the only one seeing him like this right now. He really is the only one that ever does. Kizami always pays attention to him, so why does Kurosaki have to pay attention to anyone else? Especially since.. that girl is all he ever talks about sometimes. No, he doesn't usually bring her up when they're together. Still…

"Huh?" Kizami realized he was clenching his teeth. What the hell was all that about? Why was he thinking about Kurosaki like that? It doesn't matter if Kensuke likes-

The door slams open suddenly.

Jolting from his nap, Kurosaki let out scream, before realizing who it was. "Mitsuki!" He sat up quickly, fixing himself up. He turned to Kizami, pointing all over his own face as if to silently ask whether he had drool anywhere or something. Kizami's slightly wide eyes drooped after he calmed down, and he just shook his head. He watched as his friend then ran over to Mitsuki and their other classmates, who stood apologetically at the door. Narrowing his eyes to briefly look coldly at them, Kizami clicked his tongue. Why do people he doesn't really care about always have to intrude on peaceful moments? He felt his chest tighten a little bit, he wasn't sure why, but he thought maybe it was because of how abruptly Kurosaki went to attend them.

Sooner than Kizami realized, they filled in the room, and he noticed Tohko Kirisaki sit very shyly beside him. It was so sickeningly obvious that she had an attraction to him. It's not that Kizami didn't think she was a 'nice girl' or whatever, he just didn't see her in that way. No, he didn't pay much attention to her at all. Looking away, he realized the two gamers- 'Ryosuke and Ohkawa, was it?' -sitting next to him on his right, which meant that Kurosaki would be sitting farther away from him. Seeing him talk to Mitsuki like that… It was just unfair. Kizami looked at Mitsuki, and just couldn't see anything special about her. She hardly seemed interested in him anyway. If she wasn't, why did Kurosaki still bother? Ugh…

"Um… Kizami?" A soft voice piped up at him from his left, and he looked at Tohko. His eyes were cold. What did she want, attention from him? Glancing at Kurosaki before looking to her again, he decided he'd give her some. "Ah.. I'm sorry. You just looked really deep in thought there." She fidgeted in her seat, and whispered to him. "Did you get into a fight with Kurosaki?"

"What?" He immediately responded, rather harshly at that. Her recoil almost made him laugh. "Um, it's just that you were staring hard at him, so I thought-"

"Well, you were thinking wrong." He couldn't help it. He wasn't in the mood to talk to her. "...Really. It's nothing." She remained silent after that.

Looking at Kurosaki again, he noticed a quiet Masato Fukuroi frequently adjusting his glasses. Were they loose on him? No… every time he did so, he glanced at Mitsuki too. Oi, what it this? Unrequited love everywhere? Before he felt like getting up and leaving, someone had chose a song.

Kizami sat back and sighed. This was apparently going to be a long night.


	3. Night

Just as Kizami had dreaded, Karaoke stretched long into the night. The others got more lively as the atmosphere changed, and were practically passing out from exhaustion by the end of it. Maybe this wasn't the best idea for them, but they luckily had off the next day. Since Kizami refused to partake in any singing, he still had a decent amount of energy left. He let out a grunt and shifted his arms. Currently, he had Kurosaki on his back, since the boy oversang himself and fell asleep by the end of it. Kizami said goodbye to the others and assured them he'd take care of Kurosaki.

He thought about how worried they were, but he paid particular attention to how Mitsuki responded. He didn't need to be told, especially by her, to be careful taking care of him. He's been taking care of Kurosaki for as long as he could remember. At first, not willingly, but now it's like second nature.

"Mmm… Kizami…? Thank you…." He felt Kurosaki nuzzle against his back, and Kizami suddenly felt his face go hot for some reason. He clicked his tongue and kept walking. It must be that he's been carrying him for a while. "You really are a pain…."

Eventually, they arrived at the Kurosaki household. Since Kizami had long been considered 'part of the family', he, with a bit more effort, took out his set of keys and went inside. He didn't care about going to his "real" house. It wasn't home to him anyway. Kurosaki's home was home enough for him. He was never a burden, anyway. He knew how to make his presence useful.

Kizami was careful in placing Kurosaki down on his bed.

Momentarily, he stared at him, but it wasn't a cold stare. He was fascinated once again by his sleeping features. If Kizami was to be called a pretty boy, he would assume Kurosaki should be called an even prettier boy. How could you not get lost staring at such a kind face?

….He realized he should sleep himself. No doubt Kurosaki will be needing help in the morning. He stroked the boy's hair once. It was too tempting not to. He also, very carefully that is, took off his blazer and shirt. It would make sense…

Realizing his face felt hot again, staring at Kurosaki's smooth chest, he moved away and took off his own shirt. Enough… He'd usually take the futon, and you know he would, but right now he'll just lay besides his friend. Quietly so, Kizami rested his head on his own arm as he watched him. Hmm… He wanted to sleep that nicely. Eventually he found his eyes closed as well, and he slipped into a nice sleep. Perhaps the nicest he's had in awhile.


	4. Morning

Kurosaki stirred, grumbling a bit in bed. Where is he? Oh.. his room.

He felt a tug and a weight around his waist, and something rather warm was behind him. It was like he was being embraced. He felt so comfortable with this feeling that he felt like sleeping some more, and lost himself again to peaceful sleep.

He woke up again, and this time, that warm feeling of being embraced was gone. He rolled over in his bed and groaned, until the smell of what he assumed to be breakfast filled his nostrils. Pushing himself up groggily, he stared at his door for a few seconds before yawning. The sunlight peering through his window and shining on him didn't help him see anymore clearly in his groggy state. Getting out of bed, he stretched, as always, and headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He didn't realize the extra pair of clothes scattered on his floor on the way there.

Rather lethargically, he brushed his teeth. Kurosaki glanced at the shower besides him. Maybe he should take a quick one… It would most likely wake him up. Finishing up what he was doing, he began to undress. The stronger smell of delicious breakfast made his stomach growl, and he groaned when he realized he should really move faster. He didn't want his breakfast to be frozen, after all. Especially if his mom went through all the trouble to make it…

In a reasonable amount of time, he got out and dried himself off. Outside, footsteps made their way towards the bathroom. He didn't pay much attention to it, as he figured it was probably his mom passing by the door to say breakfast was ready for a while now. Yiiiikes, he wouldn't have wanted to upset her or anything!

He lifted his towel to cover himself, and was about to tie the towel when he heard the door jiggle. Immediately he perked up. What? If his mom knew he was in here she _definitely_ wouldn't open the door!

As he thought this, the door opened quickly, and Kizami appeared, looking from the ground up. He was just as shocked as Kurosaki, even if it was just his eyes that were slightly wide. Kurosaki took in a deep breath-

" **K-Kizami**!" The young boy flailed slightly, trying to quickly fumble to tie his towel. Unfortunately (not really) for him, his towel slipped off at his quick and unsturdy attempt to knot it. He literally felt his face burn. I mean! Come on! He was so… Compared to Kizami, Kurosaki's body was so much smaller, and he felt so embarrassed he felt he could pass out. The steam in the room was not the cause of his heat at all right now. He once again grabbed the towel and held it firmly against him. He made eye contact only once and covered his burning, red face with a free hand. "P-please, give me some time here!"

Now Kizami on the other hand, had stared at his fumbling friend with unwavering eyes. He did not, for a single moment, look away. He has to emphasize that the display before him was…

"Ahaha….ahahahaha!" He laughed, placing a hand on his face and finally looking down, as to hide his wide smile. He wouldn't lie, it was funny. But he was mostly laughing as a way to hide his embarrassment. It was genuine, but his face felt hot. It's probably the steam… Definitely the steam. Oh man, his smile wouldn't go away! That scene is _forever burned_ into his memory.

"Kizami…. Kizami!" Kurosaki was extremely flustered, and when Kizami looked back up, he tried to suppress chuckles with his hand. My god, he could feel Kurosaki's emotions by just looking at him. It was a beautiful display. He didn't want to leave the bathroom, he really, really didn't.

"It's not at all funny! Please! W-we.. I…" Kurosaki fidgeted like his female classmates would in the presence of his friend before him. Kizami wanted to take a picture of his expression **so bad**. Still, he had to control himself. Letting out a sigh, one that follows too much laughter, Kizami shook his head. "I didn't even know you were in here, Kensuke…." He was trying to suppress the smile his lips desperately wanted to form. "Don't be so distant… We've bathed all the time as kids. We've even-"

"I know what we did! Kiizamiii! You're so mean! You're staying in here because you want to tease me!"

Kizami chuckled again. Oops! "I'm sorry!" No, he really wasn't. He did want to tease him… But not in a cruel way…. He liked little Kensuke all flustered like this..

Before he could say anymore, Kurosaki charged forward and pushed him outside with all his might. "Go!- Ah!" He either accidentally tackled the boy, or slipped on the moist floor, because he ended up falling on top of him when Kizami fell back. He felt a tug on his arm, and it took him long seconds to realize Kizami was holding onto him. Kurosaki's wide violet eyes stared at Kizami's dark ones. They looked at each other, and Kizami took sharp note of how nicely his friends messy, wet hair framed his face. It was pretty cute- he should wear his hair down sometimes… Even if it was better when you could see all of his pretty face. Unknowingly, Kizami moved a strand or two from Kurosaki's face. His action was so tender that the smaller boy's heart quickened. They stared further before Kurosaki suddenly shook his head and Kizami grinned. He cocked his eyebrow and gave him a smug, cocky look. "So not only is Kensuke clumsy, but he's a pervert too?"

Kurosaki blushed badly. The only thing separating him from Kizami was just his towel, after all. "Wh-what are you talking about? D-don't say that!"

Kizami's smug look did not change. He had pride in this situation. "Actually… I always knew you were perverted, but I didn't take you to be so desperate. Or is this how you really feel? Did you mean to confess to me about this?" His grin never faltered, and Kurosaki flailed a bit.

"Y-you're so mean! Give it a rest!" He had to tug a bit to get out of Kizami's grasp, which was odd. He didn't realize how tight he was being held till then. Kurosaki huffed when he got up and looked down at his friend. "Help yourself up!" He then ran to his room and quickly shut himself in.

Kizami laid there, listening to Kurosaki run away and chuckling when he heard him slam his door shut. He chuckled for a little bit more, laying on the hallway floor and placing a hand on his head. ….That was fun, but difficult. Part of him wanted to go… further? It shouldn't be a problem, seeing him..naked. Why would it? Kizami clicked his tongue at his wild thoughts before sitting up. He smelled breakfast. That's right, the breakfast he cooked for him. It was probably cold by now…

He got up and walked to Kurosaki's room, knocking on the door. "Kensuke... Come eat breakfast. ...It's probably cold by now…" Kurosaki huffed from inside, and opened the door to be greeted face to face with him. He was wearing a dull light blue zip up hoodie with a plain light purple t shirt underneath it- with matching shorts, of course.

"I wonder who made me take longer to get ready." His face was still slightly flushed, and Kizami found that to be really cute.

"Well, I made it… I was actually going to use the bathroom before waking you up to tell you." He watched Kurosaki bite his lip and avert his eyes to the side. "Oh… Is that right? I… you didn't have to make breakfast… Th-thank you…" He felt bashful, but looked up to Kizami anyway. "St-still… You really teased me!" He quickly walked past him when Kizami's playful grin came back.

Watching him head down the hallway to the stairs, he called out to him. "You never did deny what I said!" Kurosaki let out a yelp to brush him off. Kizami couldn't help but laugh again before following him to the kitchen.

In no time, the boys sat with their warmed up breakfasts. Kurosaki thanked Kizami once more before digging in. It did please Kizami to see him enjoy his cooking. Not only that, but it was pretty amusing to watch an athlete such as himself eat. He certainly took in large portions. Kizami gestured to Kurosaki's face. "Slow down. You've got food all over your face."

Kurosaki paused and looked up at him with a mouthful of food and said "Wha?"

Kizami stared at him before laughing again. His feasting friend looked so confused as he swallowed his current bite. "Geez.. You're really into teasing me today…" Kurosaki took a napkin to clean himself, but Kizami reached out to stop him. "Please. You won't know where it is. I'll do it."

Kurosaki blushed again. "I'm not a baby, I can- mmff!" Kizami had taken the napkin and began to wipe his mouth. When he stopped, Kurosaki looked at him with a baffled expression and remained silent for a while. "Wh-wha-" he was cut off again when Kizami clicked his tongue. "Missed a spot." He reached his slender fingers out this time, brushing his fingers along Kurosaki's lips and taking the grains of rice that were there. Then, he brought it to his lips and ate them.

Kurosaki just blinked rapidly, he was completely stunned about what just happened. Without another word, Kizami stopped leaning forward and sat back down. He had a small smile, but it was barely noteable. Kurosaki still seemed baffled, until he covered his mouth with his hand and looked down at his food. He felt his cheeks grow hot, and he shyly ate the rest of his meal. The whole time, he wondered why Kizami did any of that… It was different.. It was new.. It made him feel…. He looked up at Kizami, who happened to do the same thing. Kurosaki wondered, was he thinking the same thing? Did they feel the same?

Wait…'Did they feel the same'?

Did they feel the same about _what_ , exactly?


	5. Not again!

His morning and breakfast turned out to be quite the skeptical. Kizami had left him a while before, considering the immense silence that followed his actions. Kurosaki blew out a sigh. He really shouldn't think too much into anything. Finishing up cleaning his dirty dishes, he decided to head upstairs. It was a good thing his parents left earlier to work, if he really thought about it. Imagine they stumbled upon him, naked, on top of his best friend, and out on the hallway floor?

He honestly felt like he would probably avoid eye contact with them for the rest of his life.

Kurosaki was deep in thought when he once again found himself at the bathroom entrance. He opened the door without thought, and stepped only slightly in. Steamy air met with his face, and he furrowed his brows. What….?

Kizami was stepping out if the shower and was beginning to wrap his towel around himself when he noticed Kurosaki. He was once again as shocked as his smaller friend. He then grinned again. "Oh. I see. Is the pervert back again for more? You really are desperate." He chuckled and realized Kurosaki's red face was still staring, in his state of immobile shock.

Looking down, and back up, Kizami began to fold his towel neatly around him. All of course, while boldly (a little too boldly, he later chides to himself) saying "Why are you staring? Do you look what you see? Huh? Mr. Pervert?"

Kurosaki turned on his heel super fast, covering his teary embarrassed face. " ** _YUUYA!_** " He never ran faster back to his room, where he desperately tried to calm his racing heart.

That image, though, would be forever in his brain. I mean, come on.

This was _huge_! Who could forget something _that_ _**huge**_.


End file.
